


Puppy Love

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows how to protect his hoard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> Massive thanks to el_gilliath for beta'ing. Belated Birthday fic for emocezi Hope you like it, hon!

Derek peered over the top of the table. It had taken him ten minutes to get on top of the thing after his mama had moved all the chairs away from it.

Flattening himself against the wooden surface he poked at the cake his papa had hidden. He wasn’t sure whether he actually wanted the thing anymore but the point was he was big enough to decide for himself.

He was six years old now and one day he’d be alpha and have his own pack and marry his mama because she was the bestest wolf ever!

Eyeing the cake he decided that even if he wasn’t going to eat it, there was no way he was gonna let Laura get to it, so he’d have to stay on the table and protect it.

“Hey you!”

Derek started almost toppling from his perch at the unfamiliar voice. Turning he glanced towards where the voice had come from.

A small boy with big brown eyes was staring up at him, tiny face scrunched into a frown.

“What?” Derek muttered, if the boy was one of Laura’s stupid friends Derek wasn’t going be nice to him at all.

“Whatcha doing?” the boy asked

“I’m guarding my h-ho-hoard.” Derek answered, grinning when he remembered the word his mama had taught him.

“Oh.” The boy nodded “what’s a hoard?”

Derek frowned “It’s a treasure.”

“Oh,” the kid’s face brightened in understanding “But how’d you get up there? It’s really far! Weren’t you scared? How are you gonna get down?”

Derek blinked at the onslaught “Geeze you talk a lot.”

The boy blushed ducking his head as he whined and suddenly there was a small white pup huddled in the boy’s clothes. Its paws pressed over its muzzle in shame.

The whine emitting from the pup made Derek glance around nervously before he scrambled down from the table and approached him.

“Hey, hey I didn’t mean it.” He whispered frantically but the pup simply shook his head and whined louder.

Derek pouted, tears building in his own eyes as he imagined the trouble he’d be in just because he wasn’t nice.

“I’ll make it better,” he whispered shuffling closer. Closing his eyes he kissed the pup on its head like his mama sometimes did to him.

When he opened his eyes the pup was a boy again and he sighed in relief.

“What did you do that for?” the kid whispered, face bright red.

Derek shrugged “You shouldn’t be sad.”

“But only mates are supposed to kiss each other my dad says so and my dad knows everything.” The boy said

Derek nodded slowly, that made sense his papa kissed his mama a lot, so that meant this boy was Derek’s mate.

“What’s your name?” Derek asked grabbing the boy’s hand and smiling when the kid didn’t pull away.

“Stiles, well it’s not actually Stiles but I like being called Stiles so….”

Derek kissed the boy on the cheek, smirking when he shut up. “Kay, you’re my mate then Stiles.”

“Wait, but I….” Stiles froze when Derek leant forward “Hey are you kissing me to shut me up? What if you have cooties? I don’t wanna catch your cooties.”

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek huffed; ignoring the glare Stiles’ sent his way.

Pushing the boy to the floor Derek flopped on top of him, waiting until he shifted before changing.

It was ok if he couldn’t protect his cake, Stiles was a better hoard anyway!

 

*O* 

Hours later Sherriff Stilinski entered the room in search of his wayward son. Pausing he grinned at the sight of the white and grey pups wrapped around each other before leaving the room in search of a camera.


End file.
